Fury's daughter
by sugar1113
Summary: Fury's adopted daughter is a secret. Only a few senior members of SHIELD know that Fury adopted her, but she isn't as sheltered as he would like. She constantly goes out and meets people. This is a one shot. Feel free to adopt or change to your liking.


**Tony Stark POV**

Tony was sitting through another boring old meeting with Fury when he got a text.

_From Chif:_

"Hey Tones, ya mind doing me a favor?"

_To Chif:_

"Sure kiddo, what's up?"

_From Chif:_

"It isn't anything big, just tell Fury that 'Agent 69 has been compromised' don't tell him it's from me, he'll know"

Fury noticed that Tony was on his phone and stopped talking. Fury was giving him a steady, unamused glare when Tony looked up and he had to keep himself from cringing.

"Hey Fury, I need to tell you, "Agent 69 has been compromised'," Toby said with a smirk. To his surprise, Fury actually started laughing.

"That's a good one. She continues to amaze me," Fury said in between laughs. Tony was shocked at this and was very confused. Fury _never _laughed, he barely ever smiled. But here he was laughing like Tony had just told him the world's funniest joke. Fury got ahold of himself and stopped his laughter but he still had a smile spread over his face. A second later, the door opened and Natasha walked in.

"Sir, I've been asked to tell you that Agent 69 is compromised," Natasha said seriously. Fury started laughing again and Natasha looked flabbergasted.

"Sir, are you alright?" Natasha asked. Fury waved her off and told them to follow him to his office.

"I really wonder how she did it. How many others has she gotten to?" Fury wondered aloud. He looked genuinely happy and everyone in the hall looked confused to see him that way. Someone gave Tony a bewildered look and he just gave them a shrug. He had no idea why Fury was acting this way.

"Fury, I've been asked to tell you that Agent 69 is compromised," Steve called out as he walked up to them. Fury laughed again and waved Steve to follow him.

"Hey, Fury, I've been asked to tell you that Agent 69 is compromised," Clint said as he walked up to them. Fury gave another laugh and Clint made the same shocked face that Steve had. Right before they were about to walk into Fury's office, Bruce walked up to them.

"Hey, Fury, I needed to tell you that Agent 69 is compromised," Bruce said hesitantly. Fury laughed again and then waved them all into his office. Once they were all inside, Fury pushed a button that shuttered the windows and made it so no one else could eat their conversation. Fury finished doing this and then the smile dropped off his face.

"Sit down and don't interrupt me," he ordered. They all say down in the chairs provided and then Fury spoke.

"I have another mission for you. An agent of mine has been taken by HYDRA. This agent had very valuable intel though I know that they will not give in. Your mission is to find and retrieve this agent," Fury said evenly.

"What? But I was with you the whole time, you never got a mission alert!" Tony said loudly.

"I did actually. A friend of mine used a special code to contact me. She used a code phrase to alert me that something was wrong and then she hand picked each of you for this mission," Fury told them.

"How does that even work?" Steve asked. Fury gave a frustrated sigh.

"Each of you, in the past, has met a certain girl. She's young, but her father is very involved in SHIELD. She wanted to help out, so I let her watch over the agent I spoke of earlier. Time and time again, she has proven to be an excellent judge of character. I ordered her not to engage any HYDRA agents while watching the agent and her backup plan was to send a text to a group of people that she thought could help rescue the agent. The code phrase would be "tell Fury that agent 69 is compromised" which you all just did a second ago. Now, I need you to find and retrieve this agent immediately," Fury explained. Tony looked at the other people in the room and they looked as shocked as he felt.

"Kitten was the one watching over the agent?" Natasha asked. Fury gave a small smile.

"I ordered her to never use her true name, so she gave each person a fake name or let them give her a nickname. In the field, she has been given the name Mini Fury because of how much we think alike and because of how much she followed me around when her dad first started to let her come up here," Fury told them. They nodded and Fury started typing at his computer.

"They must not have turned off her tracker so this is her current location," he said as he tossed Tony a flash drive. Tony caught it and started walking to where the jets had been parked. The rest of the Avengers followed reluctantly.

They got on Tony's jet and JARVIS plotted a course to the tracker location.

"So, how do you guys know the girl?" Tony asked.

"I had just been taken by SHIELD and they were letting me work out in the training room. I don't know how she did it, but the lights went out for a second and then she was standing next to me. I just stared at her for a moment and then she asked me if I wanted to take a field trip. I said okay and then suddenly she was dragging me through the helicarrier. She brought me to the jet hanger and I followed her into one of the jets. I didn't expect it when she pushed me into a seat and then she was flying the jet out of the helicarrier. I asked her if she was crazy and all she said was that she had put the video that had been monitoring me on loop and that the jet would appear as though it had been taken for repairs if anyone checked too closely. She used this weird remote control to drop us off on a side street and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We went window shopping and she bought us a lot of chocolate and other candies. I have never had so much fun and I could not stop laughing. At some point she called the jet back and we returned to the helicarrier. She walked me back to the training room and then the lights went off. They came back on a second later and she was gone. She visited me and we snuck out of the helicarrier at least once a month. Eventually I was given a phone and she gave me her number. Before that, we had been talking about animals and she told me that I would be a cat because of how clever, smart, and self centered I appeared to be. But that I was sweet and gentle with anyone who I cared about. I told her she would be a kitten because of how cute and small she was. The conversation topic changed, but when I got her number, her contact name became Kitten," Natasha told them. Tony smirked at her story.

"So you were sneaking out of the helicarrier weeks before they trusted you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but you all came to trust me so it all worked out. In fact, she was the one who made me trust _you_. I was still really hesitant about trusting you because of the Red Room and stuff, but she made me smile and helped me see that everything was okay. Who's next?" Natasha asked.

"I'll go. So, I was having an off day and I was super rude to everyone, I didn't even bother being sarcastic, I was just mean. It was around seven in the morning when I was trying to work on a new update for my Iron Man suit. I got frustrated and threw a wrench at the project in front of me. I was completely unprepared for a young girl to catch it and scold me for being so reckless with my equipment. I asked her how she got there and she said JARVIS let her in. I didn't find out til later that she had hacked JARVIS. I was drunk at the time and so I started to shout at her. She went over to the sink, ignoring me, and grabbed a glass of water. She walked back over to me and then tossed it at me. The cup stayed in her hand but all the water ended up on me. I had no idea what it was, but something just made me stop talking. Once I did, she handed me a towel and told me that there were people in the world that cared about me but I was pushing them away by acting like this. We had a long chat and I have no idea what we talked about after that one scolding. Later, as she was leaving she told me exactly how to fix the problem I had been trying to work on. She visited me once a month after that and if I was ever working on something, she could look at it and tell me exactly how to improve it without having to think for more than three seconds. She knew that I had programmed JARVIS to call people miss, mister, or master; so she made her contact name Chif so that JARVIS would call her Miss Chif. It was and still is hilarious to hear JARVIS announce over the intercom that Miss Chif arrived and is asking to see me. I went through a dark time after the whole thing with the arc reactor poisoning me and I'll tell you it was Pepper who brought me back to my old self, but it was Chif that forced me to live like a human being and not just survive on pizza, beer, and no human contact," Tony said quickly.

"Okay, I can go next. When I first woke up, I escaped the room that was made to look like it was from the 40s. I ran around SHIELD trying to get out when she tried to tackle me. She hit me with a surprising amount of force but I was able to stay upright. She flipped off of me and landed in front of me. When I saw that she was so young, I stopped in confusion. She quickly told me about what had happened and how I had ended up at SHIELD. She had slowly walked up to me while she spoke and she grabbed my hand. I was still in shock so I let her pull me into a room that was conveniently only a few feet away. Inside she pushed me into a chair and offered me a cookie. I still have no idea how she did it, but she managed to produce a plate of cookies and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. She started explaining things and she helped me come to terms with what had happened. At one point her watch beeped and she told me that she had to go. I remember that she pulled me out into the hallway and a couple of SHIELD agents rushed up to me. They asked me why I had stopped so I looked to the girl but she was gone. About three weeks later, she appeared while I was working out. She asked how I was doing and when I told her I was fine, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the training room. We didn't go very far, but she brought me into a room and closed the door behind us. She pushed me onto a soft couch and then pulled up a video on the screen in front of me. She told me that she had been doing a lot of research and she found something for me. She pulled up a video and then pressed play. It was a collage of multiple clips, but in each one, it was a different setting and different people that I used to know. In each one, they looked straight at the camera and told whoever was filming that yes, they did believe in me and no, they didn't blame me for leaving them. Each clip was only about forty seconds long, but all of them together took around thirty minutes to watch. I don't know when she left, but when the video ended, I looked down and saw that she had put a note next to me that said that I shouldn't blame myself for being transported into the future. The note said that it was okay to grieve but everyone I knew would've wanted me to be happy and not just sulk around the SHIELD helicarrier every day. Next to the note was a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate. She showed up once a month after that and each time, she would give me something to help me cope and then set a plate of cookies next to me. I really wouldn't have adjusted to being here as I am if she hadn't been there for me," Steve told them with admiration in his voice.

"Well, I'm sure that you've all been wondering what I've been doing to control the green side of me, and she's the answer. I was so scared to get angry that I forgot to be happy. She showed up in my lab one day with a stack of books in her arms and she practically shoved them at me. She pointed at a chair and told me to just sit and read. I did, and I really loved the books. Reading helped me to stay calm and I could push away my anger and anxiety when I was immersed in a fictional world. There was one time when I got frustrated at a project and the Hulk came out. I have no idea what happened but about an hour later, I was back to being me and she was helping me to a chair. I was still in my lab and I have no idea what she told the Hulk to make him stay there. She's a great listener and she always has suggestions on how to control my moods. One example was to let the Hulk come out once a week. Every Saturday, from five am to ten am, I focus on my anger and let the Hulk come out in the training room. I'm always back to being me in the training room at ten exactly, but I never see her. I know that she took my phone once and programed it to play Hey Soul Sister by Train whenever she calls or texts, but that's pretty much it. I know that the Hulk is a lot easier to work with now and that's all her. I don't think I could ever have made as much progress as I did without her help," Bruce said calmly.

"I guess I'm last. Believe it or not, she convinced me to marry Laura. She walked by as we were sitting at the park and she gave me a note. The note told me to marry the girl sitting next to me, cause she loved me. When I looked up, she was gone but Laura was looking at me expectantly. I told her that I wanted her to have moments like these with me again and again, and that I wanted her to be a part of my life. I proposed to Laura and she said yes. That was the last I saw of the girl until I was swamped with wedding plans. She walked into the room and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I started to ask why she was here but she waved me off and handed me a plate of cookies. I was sitting on the couch and she made me move over so that she could sit next to me. She grabbed the papers out of my hands and started to write quickly. Within a few minutes, she finished and handed them back to me. She handed me two tickets to Laura's favorite band that I didn't even know was playing. She also pulled a dress out of a bag that I hadn't even seen her carry in. She told me to wear my blue tux and make sure that Laura had a good time that weekend. The door opened and I looked to see Laura walking in. When I turned to look at the girl, she was gone. I gave Laura the dress and showed her the tickets. Needless to say, we both had a great time at the concert. I don't know if she has cameras everywhere or what, but she has this special sense for whenever I'm having trouble with anything family related. She just walks into the room and fixes it. She's babysat for me on more than one occasion and I know that I wouldn't have had such a great marriage with Laura if that girl had not guided me through the first steps in our marriage. That's why I jumped at the chance to help her out by telling Fury about that Agent 69 is compromised thing," Clint explained to them.

"Sir, we are approaching the location, would you like me to land?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure, set us down in the most logical spot" Tony answered. They all put on their suits and then ran out as soon as the jet set down. They walked into the building and were immediately noticed by the people inside. The fight started and the Avengers did well with knocking the other side's members out. Natasha was the first one to reach the room at the back and she pulled the door open quickly. She gasped and called the other Avengers over.

Tony raced over and cringed at the sight before him. He cursed and closed his eyes for a second. Fury was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**Natasha Romanoff POV**

Natasha stared at the girl in front of her for a minute in shock. Fury had sent them in to rescue a seasoned agent, not the girl who was supposed to be watching said agent. The girl had both of her legs tied to a chair and then her hands were tied behind her back. The girl's head was laying on her chest and Natasha could When she was able to get ahold of herself, she rushed forward and went to free the girl.

"Oh kitten, how did you get yourself into this?" She asked softly. Natasha was unprepared for her young friend to open her eyes and respond.

"Hey cat, to be honest, I don't really remember how I ended up here," the girl said quietly. The girl struggled for a minute to try and get Natasha to put her down, but she did not succeed and eventually just stopped trying.

"Did Fury laugh?" She asked.

"He did. I have no idea why, but he genuinely laughed. Why?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, he thought it was a joke when I said I had hero friends who weren't part of SHIELD. By enlisting Tony, Bruce, and Steve; I proved him wrong. Don't get mad at him for this, it wasn't his fault," the girl said as she slowly lost consciousness. Natasha frowned and quickened her pace towards Tony's jet. Once they were on board, Tony put it in max speed to the helicarrier. They arrived sooner than expected and Natasha ran to get the girl in her arms to the end bay. Tony's jet was made for speed and there was no medical supplies on board.

There was already a doctor waiting at an open bed for the girl and Natasha rushed to state her down. The girl was very pale and she had multiple open wounds that looked very painful. The door opened to the end bay and Natasha turned to see Fury walking in with Coulson just a step behind. Both men looked very concerned and they cringed when they saw the girl lying on the bed. The doctor had already started to put stitches in all of the girl's wounds and had put an IV in the girl's arm.

"Wake up you friggin' idiot and tell me what happened," Fury ordered the sleeping girl. To Natasha's surprise, she actually stirred.

"Not a friggin' idiot, you're a friggin' idiot," she mumbled. Fury shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I thought that we had an agreement. You just broke it. Get ready for the most spectacular grounding, missy," Fury told her. The girl's eyes shot open.

"No! Please don't ground me! It wasn't my fault! I didn't break the rules!" The girl said quickly. Fury glared at her.

"Somehow, word got out that you were injured and I had every single agent in this organization asking if they could come see you. I had to give a direct order that no one could see you until tomorrow. And I had a couple of agents, who I fully trust and have never disobeyed an order, try to sneak past me tit come visit you. I want to know exactly how that bunch of idiot HYDRA people hit the drop on _you_. You have sixty seconds to tell me _everything _or I will lock you in a room in an undisclosed location with seventy guards watching your every move," Fury ranted.

"Geez, I would have told you earlier but noooo, you just have to use you just had to use the 'I'm a big macho agent don't mess with the eye-patch' voice. I said it wasn't my fault and it wasn't. Those idiot HYDRA people you talked about were setting a very advanced trap for the Avengers. I sprung the trap and called it a day. I was actually going back to the house when I saw this guy getting mugged. I went to help him but they both shot me with tranqs. Next thing I knew, I was in that weird room. They weren't torturing me, don't worry, they were trying to get answers out of this boy who looked to be my age. Every time he didn't answer, they would make this other guy in black cut me. Each time, I wouldn't cry out because I didn't want the kid to give them any answers. You guys started to attack and the boy came to try and free me. I told him to run and not to look back. Soon enough, Cat came in and grabbed me. So they don't know who I am and they won't suspect a thing. So it is not my fault," she finished. Fury sighed at her story.

"You mean to say they didn't find it out?" He asked.

"Nope, we're all good. In fact, I'm pretty sure you were the one who broke the deal with letting all those agents find out I was hurt. Which means that I won and you need to pay up," the girl said with a knowing smirk. Coulson, the nurse, and Natasha had all been watching the exchange up until this point and all of them looked very confused.

"Your right, since I lost, I'll do it," Fury gave in. The girl smiled widely and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Could you do it now?" She pleaded. Fury ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"This is the worst deal I've ever made. Would you please reconsider?" Fury asked. She gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"These three will have to leave, I don't care if it's going to be videotaped, I won't do it if people are in the room," he warned her. She gave him a wide smile.

"Okay people! Fury is gonna fulfill his promise so you'll y gotta go," she told the three people. They left with faces showing mixed amounts of confusion.

**Tony's POV**

Natasha walked out of the med bay and Tony was surprised to see Phil and a nurse following her out.

"Hey, Tony, can you hack the security cameras on the helicarrier?" Natasha asked him.

"Uh, yeah, of course I can. Which area?" Tony asked.

"The med bay," Natasha answered. Tony projected a screen from his watch and they all looked at the screen as it loaded the med bay.

The girl was sitting on the bed and she was holding a phone to video tape as Fury rolled his eyes. The beginning notes of Frozen started to play and their mouths all dropped open as Fury started to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like, I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't let them in, heaven knows I've tried," Fury sang the whole song and they were all shocked at how well he sang. When he was finished, the girl turned off the phone in her hands and clapped heartily.

"That was beautiful, dad," she said softly. Fury actually smiled and he went forward to give her a hug. The video feed cut off and the watching heroes just stared at open air for a few minutes.

"JARVIS? Was that saved?" Tony asked.

"No, sir. There was a special hack around the med bay during that time and it prevented anything from being saved in the med bay. There is now a big blank slot during the history. I was unable to save it," JARVIS told them. Tony cursed loudly.

"This is Chif's fault. Ugh, it severely annoys me that she is the superior hacker," Tony shouted. He walked to the med bay door he used JARVIS to hack it quickly. The door opened and he walked in to see Fury and the girl arguing about why SHIELD agents couldn't have pink on their uniforms.

"I could start a petition! I know that everyone here would sign it for me!" she told Fury.

"Yes, but what happens when they realize what they've signed? I'm quite sure that at least a few of them would be angry. And black works just fine, don't shake your head at me young lady, it does look cool!" Fury argued. The girl rolled her eyes.

"We've got a visitor," she told him, without ever looking at Tony. Fury turned around and stood quickly.

"Oh, Stark, is there something you needed?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, I need the video that Chif just took, it wasn't saved to the video recorders in here and JARVIS wasn't able to record it," Tony answered. The girl gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, Tony, that's just crazy. The deal was that I could video it for myself and myself only, if Mr. Scary Eye-Patch ever ruined my image. By letting everyone know that I was hurt, he broke the deal. Also, since the deal is pretty much worth nothing now, can I tell them?" the girl asked Fury. The man sighed.

"Only the ones that you chose to come after you, but in exchange, you can't leave the med bay for a week. You need to heal," Fury answered. The girl smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Get the rest of those idiots in here, Stark," Fury said as he walked out. Tony stared after him, bewildered. The rest of the guys, plus Natasha, walked in and the med bay doors closed behind them.

"Okay! So my civilian name is Bella Johnson. However, my real name is Brynna Fury. I'm the adopted daughter of Nick Fury. Any questions?" the girl-Bella asked. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Wait, the angry pirate spy has a kid? When did that happen?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep, when I was five, I kinda crashed one of SHIELD's top secret missions. Fury found out that I didn't have any family to speak of, so he took care of me for a few days. We bonded and he adopted me," Bella answered cheerfully.

"So, you've been at SHIELD since you were five?" Natasha asked.

"Not really. Mr. Scary Eye-Patch tried to keep me away from all of this but I figured out how to hack in when I was six. I've been visiting since then and Fury and I made the deal when I was seven. I'm fifteen now," Bella replied. The heroes all stared at her in shock for a moment before Tony nodded.

"Makes sense, you've got to be smart if you were able to hack JARVIS," he agreed. Bella gave him a bright smile.

THE END


End file.
